


Duet

by fits_in_frames



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is that time of night again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

It is that time of night again.

"The Mozart, Jack?" you ask with an air of forgetfulness, as if we'd never done this before.

When I glance over, you're leaning forward into your cello, looking at me over the top of your glasses. Resisting the urge to jump on top of you in a fit of passion, I simply nod. "The Mozart."

You relax into your chair. I face the window, leaning on the table and strumming idly. Like many times before, I want to do away with the formalities of captain and surgeon—to toss our ritualistic behavior and instruments aside. I want to feel your lips on mine, your hand in my hair, your hip bone digging into my thigh.

I am your friend, your captain, your violinist, when all I want is to be _your Jack_.

"Jack? Are we going to play the duet or are you going to watch the sea all night?"

With a half-hearted smile, I turn, shake my arms out, pick up the bow, tuck the violin under my chin. I set the bow on the string and close my eyes. Nothing happens. You're waiting for me to speak, but my voice has suddenly left. Not daring to open my eyes and see yours, I clear my throat and whisper what I always say, this time of night.

"You start this one, Stephen."


End file.
